


Absolution

by Eevee_Miscellaneous



Category: Reckoners - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Post-Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 74
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_Miscellaneous/pseuds/Eevee_Miscellaneous
Summary: Tavi Phaedrus has become very uneasy since the fight with Obliteration. For months, She's not eating much, she's become restless, and becomes extremely jumpy. She remembers clearly on what happened during the battle. She was brought into David's world to fight Limelight, a version of her father, and nearly died because of it. She now worries that he will find a way to finish the fight she was dragged into .Prof also has a hard time living with himself. After all the horrible things he's done, he finds it hard to accept it all. He does everything he can to avoid his powers. He doesn't want to hurt his closest friends more than he already did. In doing so, he slowly grows more distant.After an alliance is made between the two dimensions, the two meet. Again. Can the two Epics learn to work together. Can they do that whilst two Epic plan a way to destroy New Cago?





	1. Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i cover my eyes, still all i see is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049960) by [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus). 
  * Inspired by [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317970) by warriors1011. 



[](URL%20address)

 

[](URL%20address)

 

[](URL%20address)

 

[](URL%20address)

 

[](URL%20address)

 

[](URL%20address)

 

[](URL%20address)

 

[](URL%20address)


	2. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you haven't read Calamity. This is some heavy spoiler territory.

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tavi needs a hug. And possibly some professional help.
> 
> You can also read this at eveart13.deviantart.com


	3. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Firefight and Calamity. And it might tug at the heartstrings. There is blood in this chapter.

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's he going?


	4. Elude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knighthawk is in the story.

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Prof's going to use a motivator that will nullify his tensor power and force fields. This can only end so well. 
> 
> Sorry I screwed up Stormwind's name. It's too close to Brandon Sanderson's other book series that my dad wants me to read.


	5. Delivered

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love segues?


	6. Preparation

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daw~! Prof's worried about David.


	7. Reunion

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! Mizzy, Abraham, and Cody get their dead friends back!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I hate my scanner.


	8. Friend

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship it. Because reasons.


	9. Concern

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my scanner!


	10. Aftermath

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody ships Tia and Prof.


	11. Teaser

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)


	12. Departure

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abraham's sweet for caring about what's going on with Prof.


	13. Shock

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavi, you just missed your dad from another dimension.


	14. Love

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was taken from jonphaedrus's i cover my eyes, still all i see is you  
> \-----  
> Also, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adwmwQnrLaA&feature=youtu.be&t=2m53s  
> \-----  
> Just so you know, this is just the beginning.


	15. Flashback

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gonna say it, Tavi needs serious medication. And maybe a therapist.


	16. Talk

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to end well, is it? Considering Prof's probably snuggling Tia.


	17. Recognition

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the fact that Prof is realizing how much more he sparked up at Sharp Tower, those pictures of Tavi are kind of sweet. I wanna cuddle her.


	18. Convergence

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that could've been a lot worse.  
> Also yes, I gave Mizzy the ability to make explosive bubbles. When I thought about it, it made sense.


	19. Dread

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap.


	20. Complication

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that might make things complicated.
> 
>  
> 
> Is it weird that I imagine Tavi and Regalia in this world being like Hiccup and Gobber.


	21. Reluctance

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavi, that might not be a good idea.   
> \----  
> You know, the fact that Tavi can convince Morgan to do what she wants with puppy eyes is a little disconcerting. The fact that this isn't the first time it's happened is just sad.


	22. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene contains gore and death. Viewer discretion advised.

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I not sure, but I think Prof feels guilty about attacking Tavi now.


	23. Regret

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Tia would've taken it. If Prof was able to tell her the whole truth.


	24. Scheme

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, David actually has a good idea on how to get Tavi to forgive Prof. So, how it's going to spark up?


	25. Crook

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell danger.


	26. Timidness

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firefight's not going to be happy with David about this.
> 
> \-------  
> No, they aren't a couple.


	27. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Prof and Tavi are not going to be happy with David.

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)


	28. Misunderstanding

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is just sad. Why do I find it ironic that Firefight's mad at Prof?


	29. Hood

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that just sucks.


	30. Separation

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to end so well!


	31. Understanding

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Prof's upset about being called an anglerfish, or David calling his kid a narwhal.


	32. Uncertainty

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger.


	33. Slander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning.

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was solved rather quickly.


	34. Snare

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind.


	35. Terror

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)


	36. Restrain

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)


	37. Fury

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess.


	38. Segue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)


	39. Rage

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! Is it a good idea to punch the closest thing to a god that also has impervious skin? If you guessed no, you get a cookie. Except for you, Morgan. You need an icepack.


	40. Apology

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god Tia didn't fall into any dumb cliches.


	41. Hearken

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prof is few pages away from singing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk


	42. Pursuit

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)


	43. Persuade

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)


	44. Call

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel kind of bad because I just threw a character in for no reason.


	45. Formation

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prof is so close to singing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqT3M2sfeWU


	46. Search

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things:  
> I might make a backstory story for Morgan  
> \----  
> Why do the Invocation team members like implying the Prof is worse than Obilteration.  
> \----  
> Steel Dad is worried about Lime Dad!  
> \----  
> Does anyone see why there actually might be a problem in Prof coming to help? Anyone?  
> \----  
> Regalia making the :3 face is the best thing!  
> \----  
> Well........that's one way to hide.


	47. Resistance

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Absolution readers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciMFxipOehE
> 
> Tia's not dead


	48. Unearth

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)

[](URL%20address)


	49. Disclose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try playing this song while reading the chapter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1boQ0-O7XiU  
> Does it set the mood?

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	50. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9UWYKaQaZU

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzzS9MDc9x8


	51. Dream

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	52. Gift

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	53. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another segue chapter. Production's been slow.

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much, but still cute.


	54. Reminisce

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	55. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mackerel, this took me a while!

[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)


	56. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play: https://musescore.com/user/13852411/scores/2990326

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	57. Shock

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	58. Flight

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be awhile.


	59. Video

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	60. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6mwKBmsIi4

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING PROF?!


	61. Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	62. Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three in one day!

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	63. Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play either https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hyqMW5vdEQ or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82QI_cVhJew

[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm betting Tavi singing this in her head right now https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHQLQ1Rc_Js


	64. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play this for more heart strings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lk0gm_Z81bE

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   


[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address) [](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash is Phlegethon


	65. Memory

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	66. Pester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a swearword and when make you hate Phlegethon

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Tavi saved her papa!


	67. Planning

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, play boss battle music!


	68. Badger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fight scene. No arguing there.

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	69. Outburst

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavi: And then I died
> 
> Yeah no, I can't do that. I think I've put you guys on enough of a emotional roller coaster.


	70. Dissever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock! Who's there? It's a gore warning!

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)


	71. Found

[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I put a nudity joke in there


	72. Amends

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)  
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think two more chapter and.........it might be done.


	73. Atonement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY
> 
> Merry Christmas

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to some of my friends that have been reading this comic, since it's going to come to a close soon.
> 
> Thank you @soulsuckingisaacnewton for sharing your head canons with me
> 
> Thank you @ryssbelle for sharing fanfic and art ideas 
> 
> Thank you @zukoandtheoc for sharing cute head canons and jokes
> 
> Thank you @freddrickdeanyork for helping me out when I got stuck and for doing fun RPs
> 
> Thank you all for supporting this story. Just one more chapter, before I move on to a bigger project.


	74. Conclusion

[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)   
[](URL%20address)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.castingcall.club/projects/absolution-a-reckoners-tale
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kB70dN4TglIuN5466DJVokYm5xiNAVs4HJKCKV-pR9I/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEKxQ9dWgu0


End file.
